<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Am Enough by DollhouseofDespair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883517">I Am Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair'>DollhouseofDespair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I love her, Implied Suicide Idealation, Lazy Mornings, Stacy is ND, kinda important, mildly depressing, uhhhhh, yeah❤️</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacy gets up in the morning. For once, she doesn't feel bad about it.<br/>Aka a short Sympathetic Stacy story because Stacy is great and I love her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Am Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>   Stacy lay on the floor of her room, feeling the cool hardwood under her. She sighed and stretched a tiny bit. Today was just one of those days when she didn't know what to do. It was too late to eat breakfast but too early to go out to eat lunch. The sun shone through her "blackout" curtains and warmed her back.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   Her phone buzzed. Stacy groaned and raised her head from the floor, looking around hazily. She groped around on her nightstand and found it, turning it on. Just a text from Cecily. Wait, no, it was from an hour ago.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Cecily: Good morning!</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   Stacy smiled. At least <em>someone</em> still checked up on her. With a grunt, she pushed herself up and sat on her knees. Warmth hit her chest and face as she stretched again. Outside her window was absolutely <em>beautiful</em>, what with the view of the trees and skyline. Her hair fell into her back when she tilted her head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   Fuck it, she'd just make lunch anyways. She got up and quickly found a bra and shirt. Nothing too fancy, since she was alone in the house. Yawning again, she went downstairs with her phone in hand. It felt strange to think that she was the only one in the house, almost like she was a teenager again. Then again, she barely planned life past high school.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   But for today, whatever she did was enough.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stacy go WHIRRRRRRRRRRR. Anyways, this is a Sympathetic Stacy zone. <br/>Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>